


Draw the line

by CommanderCaitie



Series: May We Meet Again and Again [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, F/M, I didn't tag everyone, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderCaitie/pseuds/CommanderCaitie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke Griffin and Alexandria Woods know each other, well knew each other. But that was a long time ago, now a renowned doctor Clarke has moved on to focus on her career. Lexa is one of the best cops in the city and she's up for a promotion to Vice Squad detective, and she's doing everything she can to get it. When Lexa gets wounded on a high profile case, both women get thrown back together and they don't seem to know what to do with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sledgehammer

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first story for the 100 and on this site. This is the first part of a series I am working on that tells Clarke and Lexa's love story through some on the lives they've lived. Past, Present, and Future. I really like Omegaverse fics, I've read A LOT of them so I'll do my best. The first chapter is going to be in a different format than the rest of the story. Let me know how you feel. Enjoy!

4:59 a.m.

Blue eyes stared up at the ceiling, waiting, any minute now her alarm would go off and she would have to start her day. Another day at Bellevue Hospital , it never got old the day-in and day-out of sutures and stitches. Her alarm blares loud and angry but a gentle hand is ready to turn it off as she jumps out of bed. The OR is where she's alive and if there's anything Clarke Griffin loves it's to feel alive, a quick shower and she slips into dark wash jeans and a blue shirt with a light jacket. Its August now and chill is starting to come in, she can't afford to get sick so she downs so cold medicine and the door closes with a slam behind her. A short subway ride and walking for a few blocks and the scent of antiseptic floods her lungs. A smile briefly plays across her lips as she rushes to change into a fresh pair of scrubs and start the day. 

 

6:00 a.m.

The smell of freshly roasted coffee, and the gentle scrapping of a knife against toasted bread. These are two of Lexa Woods favorite things, it means she's going to start her day in a good mood. She's going to drink down a hot cup of java and eat a delicious freshly baked bagel before diving into the chaos of the NYPD bull pen. "Woods! Chief wants to see you." shouts Officer Young breaking her peaceful bubble and causing the smile on her face to fall. Lexa takes a deep breath then puts her mug on her desk and makes her way to the Chief's office.

10:00 a.m.

Thin blonde hairs fall in front of her face as she fills out her last chart from her rounds in the clinic, a yawn makes its way up her throat but she doesn't let it show. She'd been awake a lot longer before her alarm went off then she had wanted to admit to herself, "Just go catch a few winks in the on call room, we'll page you if we need you." The voice of nurse Harper catches her off guard but Clarke doesn't let it show. Her auburn hair, soft golden brown eyes and gentle smile convince the blonde that maybe that won't be such a bad idea. A sweet smile plays across her lips, before she puts the chart away, "Page me if anything happens Harper." It's all she says before making her way down the hall. Then it's only the soft click of the door closing behind her and the ruffling of sheets that fills her ears before she drifts off.

 

Noon

The white wife beater is sticking to her skin and Lexa hates how the baby hairs on her neck felt damp from sweating despite the cold in the air. She watches the arms dealers from her snipers nest in the old steel factory, her spot is small and she's starting to cramp up. More and more of the notorious Azgeda arms runners show up. Suddenly she regrets not taking her partner or requesting for back up to come after an hour. It's in that moment her radio starts crackling to life and she scrambles to shut it off. She grips it right in her hands and looks back towards the Russians below her. An exhale of relief, they haven't even noticed anything. 

2:00 p.m.

"Clarke!" Her ears twitch at the sound of her name from a familiar voice, "Clarke stop that tickles" Then the source of that sweet sound is in front of her, wiggling and laughing under her hands. There are happy tears in her eyes from the laugher and Clarke smiles the sight makes her heart feel full and whole. Then youthful hands grip her own to stop her assault before tangling themselves in her hair, and pulling her close. "Klarke.." The brunette says and she melts in those lean hands as they grow closer, lips inches apart. BUUZZZZ BUZZZZZ the loud sound of her pager makes her surge forward out of sleep. She shakes her head as if to erase the memories of the dream. She leans over and grasps the pager as it alerts her almost violently. She scrambles out of the bunk and snatches her coat, 911.

2:15

It burns, it burns a lot and Lexa isn't sure how she got here laying on the ground between her car and the building. She isn't sure how's she's suddenly and probably bleeding out or how she manages to grab the radio and simply scream into. She closes her eyes for a moment and suddenly Ana is in front of her holding her face in her hands asking her if she can hear her. She feels hands on her shoulder and her stomach putting pressure trying to stop the bleeding. The lights of the ambulance are the last things she sees here before her heads rolls back to the ground and she passes out.

2:30 p.m.

Clarke stands outside waiting for the ambulance that has her GSW victim one the NYPD must obviously value for them to call from the ambulance and request that a surgeon be waiting for them. The ambulance rounds the corner and pulls in right in front of her and then the rush starts the blood speeding through her veins as they pull the victim out of the back her companion following with the paramedic explaining the injuries to Clarke she grabs the gurney and pulls the woman laying out in it immediately she needs surgery and now. "Prep the OR!" She practically screams, right before looking at her patient. A small gasp escapes her lips. Emerald eyes fly open and lock on to simmering blue, "Klarke.." It's a whisper barely loud enough to hear but the familiarity in it almost crushes her. "Lexa.."


	2. Aftertaste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa share an unexpected moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm probably not making the chapters long enough but I'm just trying to gauge if people actually like my story or not.

Clarke manages to focus and bark orders at the nurses and doctors around her, they can feel the shift in her mood but they don’t question it. Lexa hasn’t opened her eyes since she looked at the omega and barely whispered her name. The blonde leaves the Alpha’s side to get dressed and wash for surgery; she’s seen enough gunshot wounds to know what to look for. _Or how to tell if it’s fatal_ , she shakes the thought from her head. She dries off her hands, the soft hiss of the door opening sounds so loud in her ears; the OR is filled with mostly beta and other omega nurses. She’s glad the other Alpha doctors didn’t ask to assist her; she isn’t too sure how well that would go over. “Scalpel” Is the first word out of her mouth before her brain falls into surgeon mode; it allows Clarke’s worries to disappear almost completely into the back of her mind. 

The sigh of relief she lets out when she’s washing off her hands, is too loud for her liking. Clarke hates having the feeling of Lexa’s blood on her hands even if they were covered in gloves. The blonde composes herself and walks out to where the woman that had come with Lexa in the ambulance waits anxiously. Though her pheromones are just another drop of uneasiness in this particular waiting area, Clarke still has to take a deep breath before approaching her. “Dr. Griffin! How is she?” the honey-blonde woman asks, her shoulders and back are straight as she stands but the way her hands twitch at her sides and her scent reeks of distress, doesn’t match what Clarke can only assume is one strong Alpha. “She lost a lot of blood,” isn’t how she should start her speech but she does anyway “but I managed to extract the bullet from her shoulder and the one in her abdomen passed straight through without hitting any vital organs.” 

The Alpha nods in understanding but she doesn’t say anything, she’s waiting for Clarke to say it clearly. “She should make a full recovery; you can see her in a few hours.” The smile on her lips doesn’t quite reach her eyes but Clarke can feel more than she sees the wave of relief that wash over her. “I would say that I’m required to call the police whenever we get gunshot victims but it seems there is no need in this case.” The blonde says with a warm smile, when the Alpha looks a little confused she gestures toward the small group of officers making their way into the hospital with concerned faces. With a polite nod she walks over to the group and almost instantly disappears among them.  
Clarke knows she has other things to do, knows she should be doing those things but her feet still carry her to Lexa’s room. At first she just stares at the Alpha’s unconscious body, watching her chest raise and fall and feeling her own breathing fall into sync. She had told Lexa’s fellow officer that she would be awake in a few hours but Clarke knew it would be a little sooner; she just needed a few moments with the brunette. Whether to catch up or be awkward or just tell her about what happened, she hadn’t really decided yet. She walks over to Lexa’s side, and she doesn’t catch herself before her hand brushes a few strands out of the Alpha’s face. The skin is warm beneath her fingers, and Clarke lets out a gentle sigh. 

When she inhales however there is a sudden spike of pheromones in the air and before she can think Lexa’s eyes are open and she’s getting out of the bed and grabbing the omega. Lexa has her pinned against the wall, she panting and sweating. “Klarke…” is the only word she utters before lifting Clarke’s chin and pressing her nose into the scent glands underneath her jaw. Clarke’s eyes flutter closed and the tension drains from her body. Lexa inhales deeply and a low rumble vibrates her chest, before she places a small kiss against the blonde’s quickly warming skin. Her hands slide down from Clarke’s shoulders to her wrists and she grasps them and pins them above her head. The omega inhales sharply, the blood in her body is quickly rushing south.  
Lexa’s places a hot trail of kisses down her neck and collarbone, Clarke squirms underneath her. She growls and tightens her grip on the small wrists in her grasp. Clarke whimpers and her eyes flash open at the sound. _What am I doing?_ She thinks and she pushes against Lexa’s hold on her, again stronger than before. The Alpha snarls and presses down against Clarke, her teeth graze over the pulse point on her neck and that has the omega frozen. “Alex-” her words are cut off by soft lips brushing her own and glazed over emerald eyes meeting her ocean blues. She lets out a shaky breath and her eyelids slide shut as those same lips press themselves against her own. It’s embarrassing how fast she responds, letting out little moans and whimpers as the kiss grows heated. Lexa has moved her hands to grasp Clarke’s hips and slender hands find themselves tangled in loose brown locks.

Lexa’s chest rumbles softly and her tongue swipes against Clarke’s mouth seeking entrance, but the blonde regains her senses. She pulls lightly on Lexa’s hair and the Alpha gives them room to breathe, Clarke takes the opportunity and inhales deeply trying to clear the haze from her mind. “Lexa, are you-” is all she manages before the brunette suddenly collapses in her arms. She struggles with the full dead weight of the officer’s body against her, “HARPER!” she yells when it looks like the stitches are going to tear. The beta nurse rushes in and helps Clarke lift the Alpha on to the bed. “What happened?” she asks after they’ve settled her back in. “The sedative wore off and she panicked getting out of bed before passing out again.” She pushed the lie swiftly through her lips before Harper could suspect any different, Lexa falling on her would explain why the omega wore her scent all over her. The beta eyed her for a moment before checking the IV and then leaving the room.  
“Fuck.” Clarke mumbled as she ran a hand through wavy blonde hair. _What the hell was that?_ Her fingers brush against her lips; they’re still tingling and they taste like the rain.


	3. Tongue Tied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so as promised I am letting you all know there is some bellarke at the end of this chapter. But I promise their relationship is merely a plot device for angst and character development. That said I also have like about zero medical knowledge, literally anything I know is from Grey's Anatomy and I don't know how leave works for the Army so again I realize some of this is like either impossible or a miracle in real life but its a story so yea. I hope you enjoy!

Pitch blackness behind her eyelids is what greets Lexa’s consciousness when she starts to wake up; her eyes are slow to open. They feel heavy and she has to force herself to keep them open, her vision is blurry at first but slowly begins to clear up. The sound of something beeping annoyingly in her ear makes her turn her head and she sees an EKG monitoring a heart rate, her heart rate it would seem. Then suddenly the memory comes rushing back painfully to the front of her mind. She had gathered important intel about where the Azgeda were picking up their next shipment. The Alpha waited patiently although she was sweating like a pig, until they were all gone. Then when she was grumbling in the parking lot and putting her gear away, there were two loud gun shots from behind her.

After that it was all searing pain and blackness and then Clarke? She had seen the beautiful blonde hair and those ocean blues and her inner Alpha had lost control pinning her to a wall and _Oh God!_ She had molded herself against the omega growling and kissing harshly and Clarke had responded with her hands in Lexa’s hair. _Shit._ if she kept thinking about it then she’d be in big trouble, just when she glanced down to see the telltale tent rising beneath the thin sheets; Ana abruptly burst into her room, startling the Alpha and making her scramble painfully to conceal it. “Hey Champ! How you feelin’?” the honey-blonde Alpha said a smirk quickly playing across her lips making Lexa growl. “Whoa feeling frisky already huh?” Her partner remarked before flopping herself down in a chair near Lexa’s bed. The brunette rolled her eyes and attempted to cross her arms before a sharp pain caused her to stop and whimper. Her cheeks flushed red at the realization that she had sounded so pathetic in front of her fellow Alpha. But when she glanced over to Ana, she saw only a look of worry on her face. “Doc, said you shouldn’t try to move your right arm for a while Lex.” Her partner placed her hand gently on Lexa’s good shoulder and made her lay back down onto the bed. The brunette let out a sigh, “The Doc, huh?” Ana perked up at the question, a devious grin forming on her face. “Yea, she’s actually a real looker, definitely your type. Blonde hair, blue eyes and an Omega.” 

Lexa had to swallow the gasp rising in her throat, _Blonde. Blue eyes. Omega._ _Clarke_. So she might not have been dreaming. She might have actually done those things to the omega, but how was that possible. They hadn’t seen each other in years, what were the chances that they would fall back into each other’s lives? “Dr. Griffin! Hello.” Ana greeted with a smirk and a glance at Lexa. Very high, it would seem. The Alpha kept her gaze lowered to her hands for a moment not daring to look up, but the soft sound of Clarke’s voice forced her eyes up. “How are you feeling?” She asked a little nervously, the blonde wasn’t sure if Lexa had remembered what had happened in the room only an hour ago. The brunette could only stare, her eyes wandering over every inch of Clarke from the top of her golden hair to the tips of her sneakers. Ana had read the tension in the air as Lexa thinking Dr. Griffin was exactly her type so she dismissed herself to get some coffee so the doctor could go over things with Lexa in private. She had winked at her partner when she said it and it earned her a glare from the brunette. The other Alpha had shut the door behind her and sound of it shutting made both women release a sigh. Their eyes met and they shared a brief smile before Lexa scrunched up her face in pain. “Your morphine must be wearing off. I’ll give you some more.” Clarke said and she approached Lexa’s bedside and injected the substance into a tube that by some magic of medicine made its way into her blood. The effect wasn’t instant but after about a minute or two the pain faded to a dull ache before disappearing.

“Klarke…” Lexa said softly reaching out her hand to brush against the omegas’, “how- what are you doing here?” It wasn’t what she really wanted to ask but she settled for it anyway, and waited expectantly for a reply. Clarke had suppressed a shudder when strong fingers brushed over the top of her hand, Lexa’s eyes were a clear emerald searching her own blue for answers though the question itself was rather ridiculous. “You were shot, and the ambulance brought you here. Where I work, as a _doctor_.” She said the last word while gesturing to her outfit and the stethoscope around her neck. Lexa smiled softly, _she’s as sassy as ever_. The light laugh she let out was cut short by a wince as she held her arm gently to her abdomen, her inner Alpha growled at her for showing signs of pain in front of the omega.

Clarke had smiled briefly when Lexa had started laughing; she hadn’t heard the melodic sound in quite some time. The moment was broken when the Alpha winced and cradled her stomach, “You lost a lot of blood, and the wound in your abdomen went straight through so try and take it easy.” The blonde said with gentle touch of her hand to the Alpha’s shoulder. “How long am I going to be here?” the brunette asked knowing that she needed to take care of things at work and didn’t want to delay. “Two weeks.” Clarke said softly, the omega knew Lexa wasn’t the type of person to just lie around when there were things to be done. “TWO WEEKS?!” the Alpha all but roared, it had Ana rushing back into the room, almost as if she had been waiting outside the door. “Relax, Lex.” She said firmly grasping her partners forearm in case she had tried to get out from the bed. “I’ve already called the Chief and told her everything, and I’m gonna stay at your apartment to feed your cat.” Clarke quirked up an eyebrow at that statement, Lexa had a pet? and it was a cat? “Ana!” the Alpha growled, she hadn’t needed for Clarke to know about the little fluff ball she had at home. “What?! Are you ashamed of Prisa now? I’m starting to think you have a head injury as well.” The honey-blonde Alpha rolled her eyes at her younger partner and caught the doctor trying to hold back a smile. Clarke decided to leave the two officers alone, to talk about the arrangements she’s sure Lexa would ask her to make properly while she was staying in the hospital. “I’ll check back on you later, Ms. Woods” the blonde said formerly she hadn’t wanted anyone to know she knew Lexa. “Alright, Dr. Griffin.” The brunette returned almost as if she had been expecting it or maybe because she hadn’t wanted anyone to know either.

With that Clarke had scribbled something on Lexa’s chart then left the room to finally see to her other patients in the hospital. She waited until she was about three rooms down the hall before letting out a heavy sigh, the room had been filled with Lexa’s pheromones and it was hard for Clarke to breathe without whimpering at the familiar scent. She had been caught off guard when Lexa had pinned her to the wall but she put up no resistance when her soft lips pressed against her own. She held her head in her hands, the next two weeks were gonna be hard for her but she hadn’t seen the Alpha in years and she’d be damned if she would just forget about what happened between them and let herself fall for Lexa again. “Long day?” the question was a serious understatement but that’s not what had Clarke’s back suddenly ram rod straight and her muscles tense. It was who it had come from that had her turning around slowly and her eyes widening in surprise. “Bellamy!” She said almost a little too surprised, _Fuck! I forgot about him!_. The Alpha in front of her ran and hand through his onyx hair and smiled almost sheepishly at the omega, “Hey, I didn’t mean to scare you.” He looked almost hurt by her intense surprised and she forced a smile to her lips. “Its-Its okay. I just wasn’t expecting to see you, what are you doing here?” Bellamy gave a proper smile at that and straightened up his posture, “I took a few days leave to see you, I was going to tell you but I thought I’d surprise you. Maybe I should have called?” 

His warm brown eyes sparkled in adoration for her and it softened her forced smile into a small genuine one. “Maybe but it’s a nice surprise, thank you.” She touched his bicep softly, and his pheromones spiked in the air at her touch. His smell had never really bothered Clarke before almost as if she had just ignored it all together. But when she compared it to the way Lexa smelled, she had to hold back from wrinkling her nose in distaste. “Do you want to grab some lunch?” He asked eagerly and reached to grasp her hand in his own. Almost as if on que Clarke’s stomach rumbled and now there was no way she could turn down his offer for food. _Why would you have anyway?_ she thought briefly and she realized she was right. Bellamy had been with her for almost a year now, patient and kind. Almost completely out of character for most guys and even Alpha’s. She had gone through three heats in their shared time and each time he had asked her what she wanted. He had respected her though she knew it was hurting him, yet he stuck around with his always sparkling and devoted stare. “Of course, but it’ll have to be in the cafeteria I can’t go too far right now.” His faced brightened at her agreement and he hooked her arm underneath his and led the way. The omega pushed down a guilty feeling in her chest, _I don’t have anything to feel bad about. Just because Lexa is in this hospital doesn’t mean she’s in my life again._


	4. Stitches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so there are like mentions of Bellarke in this chapter and they share a quick moment but there's a super cute and important Clexa scene in here too.

The first week of Lexa’s stay in the hospital seemed to pass by fairly quickly. After lunch with Bellamy, Clarke purposefully avoided checking on Lexa. She had sent a fairly new beta nurse named Monty to go and check on the Alpha, and always thoroughly interrogated him about her condition afterwards. She avoided seeing Bellamy with almost as much purpose but it was easy to blow him off by saying she had to work.

Lexa had noticed Clarke’s absence though she tried not to let it show each time the beta boy had come to check on her. Making sure she wasn’t in too much pain and asking her if she wanted any food then checking her vitals. Her Alpha was growing restless around the third day of bed rest which made her even more thankful when Ana came in with the Azgeda case files. They figured whoever had shot Lexa knew that she was still alive and that they would re-route their shipment somewhere else. The chief had insisted they still have a few men stake out the dock anyway, while Ana and the task force assigned to take down Azgeda worked almost around the clock to fine any leads.

Lexa told her partner how her radio had crackled while she was camped out but none of the Russians seemed to notice. She couldn’t find any reason other than that for one of them to have been waiting for her to come out. “Maybe you were in too much of a hurry and there was one guy who liked to hang around.” Ana had suggested. “Only double-crossers and uncovers would hang around after a meeting like that.” Lexa had argued. As soon as the words left her lips the Alpha’s widened as she realized something, “No one knew I was going to be camping out in the warehouse besides us and the task force right?” She had asked eagerly and then attempted to sit up, shuffling the papers that were in her lap. “Yea. Why?” Ana started then she realized too. “ You don’t think-”

“Oh but I do. Someone from the task force is leaking information to Azgeda. We’ve got ourselves a double agent.” She smiled proudly and puffed out her chest at the idea. If she was right then they could start searching for a rat before anything else in NYPD got out to them. “Well?!” Lexa gestured almost wildly at Ana, “What are you waiting for? Go tell the Chief!” She leaned forward and winced slightly but hoped she’d made her point as Ana almost growled at her. The blonde Alpha left anyway, leaving some of the files with Lexa hoping maybe she’d get more ideas.

Bellamy had surprised Clarke again, the omega tried not to be annoyed with him just showing up when she had work to do. But his bright and hopeful expression the fact that he’d clearly taken the time to plan his outfit and style his hair for her softened her up. She had sighed then smiled and taken the flowers he had brought for her before walking in to her office and changing. Clarke had worn something simple to work she always did, black jeans, white long sleeve shirt with a navy blue jacket and dark boots. She leaned her head against the wall and let out a heavy sigh as she stared at the ceiling. _What am I doing?_ She didn’t have time to answer that question so she just made her way back to the Alpha.

He had looked her up and down swiftly so he wouldn’t be caught and smiled almost blindingly at her, she could smell his warm and happy pheromones flooding between them and she tighten her jaw and ground her teeth together. “Come on. Let’s go.” She said firmly though she allowed herself a small smile when he offered her his hand to take. She should have relished in the warmth and strength in it when he laced their hands together. Instead she through a longing look across the hall to room 307, Lexa’s room and smiled briefly when she saw her talking animatedly with her partner. The omega didn’t stare too long and she practically pulled Bellamy out of the hospital before he could see where she actually wanted to be.

Lexa had felt so proud of herself for (hopefully) making a break in the case; they had been sifting through the files for two hours. Each mumbling about the same things and sometimes chatting and getting off track. She felt mentally exhausted and her eyelids felt heavy. _I’ll just take a quick nap_ she told herself before her head fell back softly on her pillow and she drifted off into darkness. The Alpha had dreamt of the only thing or only person she had for the last few days. Clarke. She dreamt that they were teens again, back to doing homework together and talking in her backyard while they sat in her treehouse. She had dreamt once that they had gone to the same college and Clarke wore Lexa’s mating mark proudly on her neck their second year. 

Every dream the Alpha had was about Clarke and as much as they brought her joy, laugher and even arousal. The dreams had also brought her sadness, the kind of sadness that has dissipated over the years since she had last seen Clarke. But now she dreamt of memories of when things between them were almost perfect and she thought if they wouldn’t be lovers they would at least be lifelong friends. The reality she lived in seemed a false nightmare and when the last moment she had seen Clarke all those years ago flashed in her mind. Her eyes flashed open and she up abruptly quickly wiping away the moisture at the edges of her eyes. The heart monitor was beeping erratically as she tried to settle her pulse, then suddenly she caught a whiff of Clarke’s scent in the air.

_It was probably pushed in by a nearby air vent_ she perked up at the thought that perhaps she was finally going to see the omega. When she turned to look out the window of her room however, what she saw was not what she wanted. A dark-haired male was holding Clarke’s hand and smiling at her, Lexa’s heart tightened at the sight. Then he leaned down to the blonde and the omega looked almost _startled? _Bellamy had closed his eyes as he leaned down to give Clarke a soft kiss goodbye, which is why he didn’t see the face that she was making. The omega leaned up quickly and pecked the onyx haired Alpha on the lips hoping he would leave sooner. It worked. He pulled back and smiled at her again before giving her hand a light squeeze then making his way to the exit.__

Seeing Clarke kiss this unknown man tore at Lexa’s soul and suddenly she wanted nothing more than to leave this hospital and go home. She started to pull at the tubes connected to her, detaching them and pulling the sheets on her aside. Her wounds screamed at her to lay still but the Alpha roared at them and almost tumbled from the bed. “What are you doing?” came the frantic voice of nurse Harper who had come busting in at the first sign of trouble. She reached to help Lexa set herself upright but the brunette snapped at her, “Don’t touch me. I’m going home.” She swung at the beta with her right arm tearing open the stitches on her shoulder. She roared loudly and griped her arm causing her to fall from the bed and land with a thud on the floor. 

She tried to push against the pain and stand. She didn’t want to be here anymore, she didn’t want to see Clarke anymore that was why she had left in the first place wasn’t it? “Stop!” the sound of Clarke’s voice stilled her movements and she flung a heated glare at the omega. “Go get me a suture kit, antiseptic and gauze please.” She said calmly before Lexa growled at the nurse. “What do you think you’re doing Alexandria?” Clarke asked her hands on her hips as she waited for an answer. The sound of her full name from the omega’s lips drained all the anger out of her and Lexa closed her eyes when she felt the burn of tears in them. Then soft hands were on her skin helping her to her feet and then back to lying on the bed, “Lexa…” Clarke said her name softly as she took off the bloody bandage on the Alpha’s shoulder. “What’s wrong?” she questioned before Harper returned with the items she requested then made a brief exit. “I want to go home.” The brunette finally answered though it was through a whine as Clarke pulled out the broken stitches in her skin. “Well that could have happened soon if you hadn’t just done this.” She wiped some of the blood around the now purple wound and Lexa flinched then growled. The blonde shot her a glare and Lexa stopped instantly. “I didn’t want it to be soon, I want it to be now.” The Alpha mumbled as she lay still and Clarke patched her up then re-covered the injury. 

“What’s the hurry?” the omega asked curiously, though Lexa had initially seemed upset that she would have to stay in the hospital while she recovered. She had seen reason in it and seemed to have adjusted the past few days. Before she got too lost in her thoughts Clarke realized that Lexa hadn’t answered her question. That the brunette had turned to look out the window away from her, _Why does this feel so familiar?_ Clarke thought but she realized it was because Lexa was always like this, she didn’t really care to share her feelings at least not when she could lie her way out of a question. “Lex-” she started but was cut off when Lexa turned abruptly to look at her.

“How long?” she said her face emotionless but her eyes full of sorrow. “What?” was the omega’s confused response. “How long have you been with that guy? Don’t deny it because I saw you in the hallway. It’s the reason you’re stitching me up in jeans instead of scrubs.” Lexa’s jaw tightened as she finished and she felt a cold sharpness in her chest. Clarke glanced down at her clothes. She hadn’t realized that she was still wearing them. She had just heard the alarms from Lexa’s room and took off running across the hall. Clarke took a breath and looked right into the swimming emerald pools, “Only a year. But that’s a little unfair of you to ask since you were the one who left in the first place.” 

Saying it was like a small weight off of her chest but it didn’t help the lump that formed in her throat when Lexa looked almost crushed at the statement. The Alpha cast a look down at the floor before seeming to make her mind about something and then her jaw was set. Her gaze felt like it was burning Clarke’s skin and she squirmed for a moment on the small stool she was sitting on. “I couldn’t watch you sacrifice yourself for people who didn’t deserve you. I had to draw a line Clarke. You were the one who decided not to stay on this side of it.” Lexa had thought about what she would say after all these years and now she was ready to say it. “I’ve always loved you Clarke. I always will. Even if you’re with someone else, even if you don’t understand my choices.”

Clarke’s pulse had quickened at Lexa’s words, and tears burned in the back of her eyes before spilling down her cheeks. She closed her eyes and took a shaky breath before soft touches wiped the tears from her face. “I’m sorry.” Were the next words out of Lexa’s mouth and the omega’s eyes shot up at them, “I-” Clarke held up her hand stopping the Alpha’s words, “Don’t. It’s not your fault. I should have talked to you instead of pushing you away.” _God this feels so exhausting_ Clarke closed her eyes and leaned forward resting her head on the uninjured part of Lexa’s shoulder. The Alpha felt soothed by the gentle touch of Clarke’s skin to her own, she looked down with a smile at the blonde still body. She wanted to pull the omega into the bed with her and just hold her until all of their past seemed to vanish in their embrace.

Lean hands reached over to brush a few strands of blonde hair behind Clarke’s ear, and see took in a heavy breath when she saw the soft, smooth and unmarked expanse of the omega’s neck. She might have been with the guy from before but she hadn’t allowed him to claim her. A small hope creeped into Lexa’s heart, maybe there was a chance for them after all they had been through. She steeled herself and lifted Clarke’s chin to look at her. Blue eyes shimmered at her and she hadn’t been so sure of anything like she was sure about doing this. She moved to hold the blonde’s cheek in her hand and her Alpha rejoiced when Clarke leaned into the touch. Lexa shifted her hips slightly then leaned down. Her green eyes looked into blue until Clarke closed her eyes. Soft lips pressed against hers, hesitantly, at first before responding more firmly. The kisses they shared were gentle and didn’t demand anything. When they parted for air Clarke rested her forehead against Lexa’s.

They breathed each other in and Clarke couldn’t help but realized that when she had kissed Bellamy it was to placate him and she hadn’t ever found pleasure in it. But when she kissed Lexa, her lips tingled and her mouth always tasted like rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter. I had a major block figuring out what I wanted to do. Let me know what you think! (:


	5. Remember December (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some Clexa flashbacks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the first part of my little explanations of Clarke and Lexa's past in my story. Also some smut! Let me know what you think! :D

_When Clarke first met Lexa_

Clarke was ten when she first met Lexa. The brunette’s family had moved into the house across the road from the Griffins and she was eager to meet them. Lexa was eleven and just a little chubby when the adorable blonde girl across the street came to talk to her. They were fast friends with their love of adventure paving the way for lifelong fun. Clarke had already been friends with a boy named Finn and a girl named Raven, but she found she wanted to keep Lexa to herself. To Clarke, Lexa smelled like the forest. She smelled like her backyard after spring rain, like fresh grass and earth with a hint of roses. She always found it ironic that Lexa’s last name was Woods.

_When Clarke presented as Omega_

When Clarke turned sixteen she experienced her first heat, which presented her as Omega to her family. Her mother would give her suppressants in the years to come but the first heat must be experienced without any interruptions. For Clarke it was three days of absolute hell, but the chubby little Lexa from next door was there for her. The brunette was now seventeen and she still hadn’t presented, it worried her everyday but Clarke had always said “It takes as long as it takes.” During Clarke’s heat Lexa would sneak over and climb the trellis in her backyard up her window. She brought Clarke any warm foods she had cooked at home. She would brew her warm tea to help with the cramping in her stomach. And on the worst day, Clarke’s blue eyes had shimmered with tears when she had asked Lexa to " _please...help_ ". Lexa took off her clothes down to just her bra and underwear. She was terribly self-conscious but Clarke had asked for her. And Clarke smelled sweet like berries and fresh like an ocean breeze, even at seventeen Lexa knew she would do anything for her. So, she crawled into bed with the blonde who immediately pressed herself against the brunette .Neither knew what their inner animals were sensing, but Lexa knew she had to pull Clarke close to her soft body and soothe her as best she could. The next few days after her heat had passed left them blushing and mumbling when they saw each other.

_When Lexa presented as Alpha_

It was Clarke who had found Lexa in the mid-afternoon on her eighteenth birthday. The blonde was eager to give her friend the gift she had carefully picked out. Lexa’s mother had let her in and hadn’t been quite sure where she was but Clarke was on a mission. As soon as she opened the door to their backyard she was slammed with the heavy scent of rain and roses. She had clenched her thighs together and pushed her way forward to find the brunette. They had seen each other minimally over the last six months due to Lexa’s lacrosse practices and studies for exams. The Omega found herself at the bottom of the treehouse ladder, where she found that her underwear was starting to become sticky. “L-Lexa?” she had called bravely, a growling sound followed by a whimper responded. Emboldened by the sounds she climbed into the treehouse and gasped at what she saw. Lexa was no longer little and chubby, her sports training combined with hitting puberty and presenting at a later age had changed her. She was a little taller than Clarke now the blonde realized as she slowly approached her.

Lexa had ripped the shirt she was wearing open in order to soothe her over heated skin, the white button down exposed her black sports bra and now toned and defined stomach. Her tan skin glistened lightly with the sheen of sweat covering it, and Clarke inhaled sharply when she saw the bulge in Lexa’s jeans as she hunched over panting against the wall. “Lex?” She tried again reaching a shaking hand to the new Alpha; her panties were definitely ruined now. The treehouse was flooded with the smell of a forest that housed a blossoming rose garden in the middle that had all just been sprinkled by a mid-summer rain. It was warm between them so impossibly warm and Clarke felt like she wanted to tear all of her clothes off. When her hand finally reached Lexa’s shoulder sparkling emerald flashed up at her before she was suddenly pressed up against the wall. The Alpha pushed herself against Clarke growling and groaning with an occasional whimper. The sounds had Clarke’s face flushed with her mouth letting out small moans at the nips and kisses the brunette was placing on her neck.

“Klark…” Lexa breathed out against the hot skin beneath her lips. Clarke trailed her hands up Lexa’s sides then pressed one hand against her chest while the other grasped the back of the brunette’s neck. She pulled lightly to get the Alpha to look at her, she could see the tears pooling in the quickly darkening green eyes. “Shhh” Clarke soothed her and leaned in placing a soft kiss on Lexa’s lips, “It hurts?” She asked wiping the corners of the Alpha’s eyes. Her answer was found in the sudden realization that Lexa’s hands were on her hips when they were grasped tightly and she had to hold in a squeak. “Let me ease your pain, Alex…” she whispered as she trialed her hand from Lexa’s cheek to her collarbone then to her stomach feeling the muscles ripple under her fingertips.

The Alpha inhaled sharply when Clarke’s hand rested over her covered erection, she growls and presses into the touch. “You don’t have to do this.” Lexa grunts out in to Clarke’s ear. “I want to.” Is the sentence that hangs in the air when the unnaturally loud sound of the zipper on Lexa’s pants breaks the silence between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed that! Don't worry there's more to come (;


	6. Remember December (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the Clexa flashbacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so there are some trigger warning this chapter for drugs, alcohol, and date-rape drugs. This chapter shows the dark part of Clexa's youth and why they hadn't seen each other in years. Also I'm tired af right now so there are probably a lot of spelling mistakes. sorry :/ Enjoy!

_When Clarke makes a choice_

Clarke doesn’t realize it but she lives in two different worlds. There’s the rich, party filled and occasionally drug hazed life with her friends. And then there’s the sentimental, adventurous, and romantic life with Lexa. She hasn’t had any overlap with them yet at least not in a way that would impact the other too much. Until it’s halfway through the summer and Finn, Raven, and Clarke are smoking in the old gazebo at the park. When the three get caught Clarke claims the stash as hers because this is Finns second strike and if he gets caught holding more than an ounce he’s totally going to jail. It’s Clarke’s first offense and she’s minor, the officer doesn’t believe the stash is hers so he holds her until she can be picked up. The omega knows she can’t call her mom. She has no choice but to call Lexa, the brunette is the very picture of worry when she comes to pick up the group in her moms' SUV.

She has to sign for Clarke. Raven is eighteen and can sign for herself. She doesn’t want to sign for Finn, especially after the officer explains his record and the situation. The Alpha whispers something to the beta officer who smirks and lets Clarke and Raven go after they sign some paper work. Lexa tells them to go wait in the car, they try to argue but she shuts them up with a sharp glare. The officer lets her into to Finns holding cell and she’s growling so loud that he starts to shake. “If I ever see you near Clarke again I will rip you to pieces.” Her Alpha tones almost make him pee his pants and she smirks at the fear in his eyes. He follows behind her slowing and crawls into the backseat next to Raven who immediately tries to comfort him. Clarke looks at Lexa ready to interrogate her but the words die in her throat when she sees a blank look on her face. The car ride to Raven’s is silent and though she insists Finn come over he insists that he has to go home which, much to Lexa’s dismay is down the street from Clarke’s.

The air is very tense when his car door opens and he tries to get out without saying goodbye. Clarke jumps at the opportunity, “I’ll walk you to the door.” She says before getting out, she doesn’t see Lexa’s hand twitch because the Alpha wants to grab her and force her to stay. Finn shirks his body down and glances at Lexa briefly before allowing the blonde to walk alongside him. Lexa watches them intensely from the driver’s seat; she grips the steering wheel too hard. Clarke tries to hug the shaggy haired boy and when he pulls away she interrogates him. He confesses and looks like he might start crying, then Clarke look furious and when she pulls him into a hug, he embraces her and casts a smirk at Lexa. She wants to roar and rip him to shreds but the look on Clarke’s face sends ice to her chest. Clarke doesn’t get back in the car; instead she chooses to walk down the block to her house with Lexa driving alongside calling her name.

Finally Lexa just parks the car and runs after Clarke. She grips the omega by the arm before Clarke rips it from her grasp. “ _Don’t touch me!_ ” she snarls and Lexa growls back at her. “What is your problem?” she argues. “What’s wrong with _me?_ What’s wrong with _you?_ ” She’s stepping into Lexa’s space now and the Alpha is starting to get angry, “How dare you say that to Finn?” Lexa snarls at the blonde, and puffs up her chest. “How _dare_ I?! Clarke you were just in jail, for claiming that delinquent’s stash of drugs as your own. Do you have any idea how that would have looked on your record?” The brunette can’t understand why Clarke is taking this idiots side. “He’s my friend Lexa! I can’t just let him get his life ruined because _all_ of us made bad choices.” Clarke defends, she settled down from her aggressive posture but she’s still angry. 

“That _boy_ is a bad enough choice for a friend for you Clarke, with or without drug use. I spoke with that officer; he has got a lot more-” Lexa is cut off when the blonde rolls her eyes and starts walking away. “Klarke!” She shouts at the blonde’s back, who turns on her heel to respond “He’s my fucking friend! He was here for me before you were! If you can’t accept the people I have in my life then maybe you should just go.” Clarke regrets the words as soon as she sees the look of udder dismay on the Alpha’s face. Lexa whole body sags for a moment before she straightens up and turns walking slowly back to her house. The front door shuts without a sound and the omega’s chest clenches. Lexa and Clarke don’t talk for the rest of the summer.

_Lexa rescues Clarke_

It’s the end of the year and that means graduation, Finn is hosting the big grad bash at his house. He’s all over Clarke when Raven isn’t around but the omega barely notices because she already pretty drunk. She’s become more reckless since Lexa left for college last year, Raven tried to say something to her but she managed to convince her that the blonde was just trying to have some fun before college and med school. Clarke hasn’t been worried about anything until Finn is grinding against her on the dance floor after handing her another drink. She tries to ignore what she’s feeling poking her in the back, but when Raven comes in the room and looks at them wide eyed, she breaks. Clarke turns and pushes him away pushing past people to get to the bathroom. She feels dizzy and like she’s losing time when she bursts into the guest bedroom. She closes the door behind her and goes into the bathroom.

Her pupils are blown and her speech is slow when the omegas drunk and drugged self, calls Lexa. The Alpha answers with a slight pant in her voice, what was she doing? Then it turns to alarm when she hears the slur in Clarkes words, she demands to know where Clarke is and when she starts to cry the brunette knows exactly where to find her. Lexa’s college is about 45 mins away from their neighborhood so she tells Clarke to look herself in the bathroom until she can get there. The Alpha drives a motorcycle now so she can’t stay on the phone with her blonde. The omega wants to do as she’s told but she really wants to lie down, so she goes back into the bedroom and locks the door before passing out on the bed. She wakes up to someone’s hands on her and smiles because she thinks it’s Lexa but when she opens her eyes and she sees Finn she panics.

Then her Alpha is breaking down the door and she’s got her hand wrapped around Finn’s neck. How long was she asleep? Clarke is drunk and drugged so she’s fading in and out. She sees Lexa’s gorgeous figure, all muscles rippling in her cut off tee shirt and toned legs allowing her to tower over Finn. His face is turning kind of purple and Clarke could swear Lexa’s eyes are red as she shows her teeth in a fierce growl before throwing Finn into the bedroom wall. His body cracks the dry wall and everyone in the crowded hallway cringes. “Alex…” is the only thing she manages to say to the brunette before she almost falls to the ground when she tries to stand. Strong arms catch her before that can happen and then she’s being cradled in Lexa’s arms. She instinctively wraps her arms around the Alpha’s neck then buries her face in her shoulder.

Lexa carries her out of the party, and when Clarke asks to be put down for a moment, the blonde throws up into the bushes on the sidewalk. Lexa holds her hair back for her, and then takes her shirt off to wipe Clarke’s mouth. The blonde doesn’t have time to blush she just holds the white shirt in her one arm then wiggles her other fingers to signal she wants to be picked up again. Lexa picks her up almost effortlessly again and they stay in their previous positions until Clarke falls asleep again. When she wakes up again it’s in the morning, and in Lexa’s arms. Her head is pounding and spinning and she barely remembers anything. Her inner omega is so happy to be in the Alpha’s arms that she tries to get Clarke to sleep again so that the moment can go on a little longer. She takes in her surroundings instead.

They’re in Lexa’s treehouse, sleeping on top of sleeping bags and covered in a light downy blanket. She can’t tell if the brunette is still wearing jeans but she’s definitely wearing a shirt again much to Clarke’s disappointment. What really intrigues the blonde though is the fact that her clothes from the night before are now nowhere to be seen and she’s wearing one of Lexa’s band tee shirts and a pair of shorts. When she looks up from her state of dress, emerald eyes are watching her. “How are you feeling?” Lexa’s voice comes out husky and it makes Clarke shiver. “Like shit.” She responds resting her head back down. The Alpha chuckles lightly at that and the blonde basks in the sound.

The moment is nice and soft. Clarke wishes it would never end but the world is a cruel place. Lexa gets up and tells Clarke she put her clothes to wash last night. She also asks the blonde if she remembers what happened. When she nods yes, Lexa lets out a heavy sigh. She doesn’t give the omega an aspirin because she doesn’t know how it will affect anything Clarke might have in her system so she gives her some water instead and her freshly washed clothes. They stand in the entryway to the Wood’s house awkwardly, “Well I should get going. I need to see if Finn-” Lexa cuts her off. “You’re not seriously going to see that asshole are you?” she tries not to yell because her parents are asleep and she doesn’t want them in her business. Clarke furrows her brow, “Of course! He can tell me who put that stuff in my drink last night.” “He did that Clarke! Can’t you see he’s obsessed with you?”

The blonde holds her clothes to her chest, this conversation hurts. “Finn wouldn’t do that! He’s my friend that’s it. He knows that.” She won’t admit it. Not Finn. He was there for her when her dad died and she didn’t know what to do. He was there to help comfort her, and support her. No, he wouldn’t do this. Lexa clenches her hands into fists and her jaw tightens, “Whatever you want to believe Clarke. I forgot you don’t care that your so called “friends” treat you like crap and use you any chance they get.” Lexa’s voice was like ice, “But don’t worry. I’ll be back at school this afternoon so you won’t have to worry about seeing me.” She closes the door in Clarke face, back pressed against it when she does and hot tears pooling in her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted you guys to know that you will eventually find out what happens in the tree house from part 1. I am working on and hoping to put out the prequel to Draw the line. It will contain more details and more fluff and smut in Clexa's past for this story. Tell me what you think! (:


	7. Treat You Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke learns she has some choices to make. Raven makes an appearance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted you guys to know that your comments give me life and really inspire me to keep going. Also I finally decided how many chapters this is going to be. Enjoy!

Clarke had forgotten what it was like having Lexa around; helping her with physical therapy so she could be discharge in a few days was a fun reminder. The Alpha was sweet and complimented Clarke every morning that she came to get her. Lexa had made Clarke help her in a wheel chair race down the hall, which ended in their victory and a lot of laughing. Spending time with the brunette again had Clarke secretly wishing she didn’t have to go home at night. They share a moment when Lexa is stretching in the doorway and Clarke walks right into her. Lexa had dropped her arms and wrapped them around the blonde to hold them both steady. The omega had gripped tightly onto her shirt at first then once she steadied herself, Clarke looked into green eyes. The way Lexa had smiled at her in that moment had her heart racing and her eyes looking at soft pink lips. 

“Are you okay?” The sound of the Alpha’s voice broke Clarke out of her trance and she (reluctantly) pulled out of the embrace. “Yes. Thank You.” She had smiled so sweetly at Lexa and the brunette had cursed herself for talking and ending their intimate contact. The sound of someone clearing their throat had both women taking a brief step to separate them further. Lexa couldn’t stop her eyes from rolling when she saw the smirk on Ana’s face. “Just thought I’d check in on you Champ.” She said a knowing tone in her voice. Clarke blushed before touching Lexa’s shoulder and saying that she would check in on her later. “See you later Doc!” Ana said giving her a small wave as she exited the room. 

“Soooo…” The honey-blonde said wiggling her eyebrows at Lexa, “what’s going on with you and the Doc?” The other Alpha flopped down in the chair in the room as Lexa made her way to lie back down in her bed. “Nothing’s going on with me and Clarke.” She closed her eyes and cursed when she said the omega’s name. “Clarke huh, so you’re on a first name basis.” Lexa growled at her partner, “Shut up Ana.” The other Alpha let out a hearty laugh and settled into the seat next to the brunette. “So, are you ready to get out of here in a few days?” Lexa perked up at that, she was itching to leave the smell of antiseptic for fresh air. “Yes, and I’m eager to get back to the case.” She straightened up and so did Ana, “I told the chief and we’ve been keeping a close eye on everyone, but-” 

“No leads.” She said with a sigh before running her hand through her hair, they needed to bust this mole and take Azgeda down. Ana shook her head no and crossed her arms, she was pissed that their trail was going cold. Lexa’s brow wrinkled as she thought for a moment before she had an idea, “Put word out to the team that we found out where Azgeda is holding their next meeting and we plan on making a move. Then get me the footage from since we started the task force and then for right after you dismiss the meeting.” She made sure Ana was writing down what she needed her to do, and then her partner stood up and moved to get to work. “Let’s hope this plan works or I don’t think we’ll ever get them.” Ana said; she stood in the doorway before smiling briefly at Lexa and leaving. Lexa let out a heavy sigh, she hoped it worked too or she’d never make detective.

“I’m looking for Clarke Griffin. Can you tell me where I can find her?” The sound of a familiar beta voice caught her attention and Lexa turned her head toward the window that showed the hospital hall. A lean brunette in a red jacket was leaning over the nurse’s desk and chatting with a beta nurse -Harper – and Lexa’s eyes widened. “Raven?!” Apparently she had said the girls’ name so loud that the beta turned and looked almost right at her. She immediately turned back to Harper and said something before walking into the Alpha’s room. “Lexa? What are you doing here?” Raven said leaning against the doorway to Lexa’s room, she wouldn’t enter without the Alpha’s permission, not when she knew what she was capable of. “I think I should be asking you that question, since it’s pretty obvious why I’m here.” Lexa gestured to her bandages and raised her eyebrows. “Good point.” Raven wouldn’t ask what happened; they weren’t friends, so she didn’t have any right to ask. “I’m looking for Clarke.” She said shifting to cross her arms, “I heard.” Lexa said a small smile coming to her face at the sound of the Omega’s name. “Is she here?” Raven asked, from the smile on Lexa’s face then Clarke probably was here and she had seen the Alpha recently.

“She left here about ten minutes ago, so she’s probably somewhere else in the hospital. You should check her office.” Lexa advised. She hadn’t held a grudge against Raven for her past with Finn and though it made her uneasy that she would be speaking to Clarke about God knows what. Lexa wouldn’t stand in the way. She’d never kept Clarke and her friends apart and now that they were starting over, she certainly wasn’t going to start today. “Cool, thanks.” The beta turned to leave then awkwardly leaned back to look at the Alpha, “feel better.” She walked back to Harper after that and the beta nurse pointed her in the right direction. Lexa wasn’t sure if Raven being here was a good thing or a bad thing but she was sure that she’d find out. If not now then eventually, and she couldn’t help the knot that formed in the pit of her stomach. 

Raven was making her way briskly through the corridors of the hospital when she turned a corner and finally saw Clarke. She would have shouted her name but when she saw that the blonde was having a conversation with a handsome and gentle looking Alpha, she chose to eavesdrop instead. “So, what did you want to talk to me about?” Clarke asked she was curious as to why Bellamy seemed excited and he smelled almost too happy. It made the omega want to take a step back, but she resisted. “Well, we’ve been seeing each other for a while now and I’m going back to base soon.” He took a deep breath as if to calm himself or maybe to see if he smelled any hesitation from Clarke but she just stared at him waiting for him to continue. “My lease for my apartment is up in a few weeks and I just thought maybe I would get a bigger place. For us.” 

He smiled expectantly after that, searching Clarke’s face for a reaction. “For us?” the omega repeated. _Is this actually happening?_ He was asking her if she wanted to move in with him. “Yes. For us, Clarke. I love you and I want to come home to see you in a place that’s ours.” His smile was not as bright as before but he professed his feelings for her nonetheless and when Clarke body seemed to tense and all she mumbled was “Bellamy…” He had to do something, “You don’t have to answer right away.” He grasped her hand in his when he said it, looking down at it like it had all the answers. “I leave in five days, let me know by then.” His soft brown eyes looked deep in her crystal blues and she smiled briefly and nodded at him. The Alpha’s smile widened and he kissed her softly on the cheek before leaving her to her thoughts.

“Wow. That was crazy, huh?” Raven said bursting Clarke’s bubble as the blonde turned to see her. She smiled and pulled the brunette into a hug. “Raven! You’re here!” she was happy to see her longtime friend and it was a welcome distraction. “In the flesh.” Raven smiled and returned the embrace. “What are you doing here?” The omega questioned as she led them into her office, Clarke sat in the chair at her desk. Raven sat in the chair across from her and pulled a piece of paper out of her back pocket. “Your mother would like to know if you have any of these supplies that you guys can spare.” She passed the paper to Clarke who examined it thoughtfully. “She needs these for the clinic, right?” Raven nodded. “Okay I’ll give the list to my assistant Miller and then have everything ready for you to take back to her by the end of the day.” She made a note for herself, before she caught Raven giving her a strange look. “What?” the omega questioned with a raised brow.

“Don’t _what_ me Clarke Griffin. What’s been going on here?” Raven leaned back and clasped her hands together. “What do you mean?” Clarke’s brow furrowed she had no idea what the beta was talking about. “You know what I mean. You’ve got this handsome Alpha guy asking you to move in with him and announcing his love for you.” Clarke cringed at the reminder of Bellamy, “Then you’ve got your long lost love just a few halls down, who’s smiling at just the mention of your name.” The omega smiles at the thought of Lexa, of how close they had been earlier and how strong the Alpha’s grasp had felt on her hips. She shook herself out of it, hoping the brunette didn’t notice-. She did. “Raven-” the beta stopped her short with the raise of a hand. “Look Clarke I’m not one to be giving people romantic advice. But, I was there after Lexa left and I was there when she came back in a heartbeat for you. I’m also here now seeing how she smiles when she thinks of you and how happy you look when you think about her.”

Raven leaned forward and placed a hand over Clarke’s. “Look I’m sure that Alpha is a really great guy, but he’s no Lexa.” It was almost as if the beta had put into words what Clarke had been feeling inside the past two weeks. “Don’t do something that you’ll regret, Clarke. Not again.” She squeezed the blonde’s hand with her last statement then smiled. Raven left Clarke alone in her office, the omega’s mind was buzzing. _What am I going to do?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raven ships Clexa?! Of course! :D Let me know what you guys think.


	8. Rozes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa has a plan. Clarke gets a surprise, and makes a choice. (Was it really ever a competition?) Lexa solves the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if the chapters seem short, I work basically everyday and it's hard to find time to just sit down and type everything I have in my head for this story out. But there are some steamy and fluffy and smutty Clexa scenes coming your way the last two chapters. so, Enjoy!

Clarke avoids Bellamy like the plague; she turns off her phone so she can’t get his texts or calls. Instead she focuses on her work, on her patients, one of whom is Lexa. Today Clarke is checking if the Alpha’s stitches have dissolved properly and that her healing wounds aren’t too tender for day to day activities. Lexa is fresh out of the shower and slipping on her clean white tee when Clarke walks into her room. Whatever words she was going to say die in her throat. Her cheeks are flushed a warm pink and Lexa flashes the omega a smile. She fights the urge to wrap the blonde in her arms by speaking instead. “I’m ready for my check-up Dr. Griffin.” She jokes, winking playfully at Clarke.

The omega clears her throat to focus herself and gestures for Lexa to sit down on the bed. “Let’s see if we can give you the all clear.” She pulls up a nearby stool to sit in front of Lexa, and the Alpha smiles even brighter at her. The brunette is excited and her leg bounces up and down, only stopping when Clarke places a hand on her leg. “Sorry.” She says sheepishly a blush rising to her cheeks and her skin heating up. “It’s okay.” The blonde says before asking Lexa to take her shirt off so she can examine her injuries without obstruction. Clarke’s hands are soft and gentle as she checks the pink skin on the Alpha’s shoulder. She leans in, picking up Lexa’s scent as she checks for any open or red spots on the skin. Clarke takes an almost eager inhale of the Alpha’s forest garden scent before switching her examination. Her slender fingers pressed tenderly around the brunette’s firm abdominal muscles. The omega glances up to look for any signs of pain as her fingers move against the area surrounding new flesh. What she sees makes her have to swallow a moan. Lexa’s eyes are a deep forest green, her pulse is pounding and the way she bites her lip is making Clarke feel strangely jealous.

“D-Does it hurt?” The words fall from her lips in an almost whisper but Lexa’s hears every word crystal clear. “No.” Clarke doesn’t miss the way the brunette’s voice cracks slightly. _Snap out of it!_ she shakes her head to help clear the haze settling over her mind. The next few moments are tense, with Lexa rumbling lightly at the feeling of Clarke’s hands on her stomach. The blonde focuses herself, she’s impressed with how fast Lexa has healed but she chalks that up to Alpha wolf’s red blood cell reproduction rate. Even when she had finished the exam, she lets her hands linger on the tight muscles and smooth expanse of Lexa’s body. The Alpha’s breathing is steady but the rumbling in her chest continues and she has her eyes closed now. She can’t let herself get turned on at Clarke’s teasing touch or it will ruin all their progress. A firm knock on the door saves them from having to say or do anything themselves. Clarke gathers herself with a shaky breath and turns to see Ana in the doorway. “She’s all yours.” Her voice comes out a little huskier than she wanted but she makes it to her feet nonetheless. 

“Great! I’ll grab your bag and put it in the car.” Lexa knows Ana is saving her teasing for the car ride home but she’s grateful that her partner gives them a moment alone.The Alpha slips her shirt back on before addressing the blonde. “Finally going home, huh?” Clarke says trying to hide her disappointment. She probably won’t see Lexa anymore after she leaves, “Yea, but I’ll be back.” Lexa reaches out for the blonde’s hand and they intertwine on instinct. The omega gives her an incredulous look, “Are you planning on getting shot again?” Lexa lets out a heavenly laugh and it makes Clarke’s pulse flutter. “No, to see you. Klarke…” She leans in when she says her name and pulls the blonde to her. The omega relaxes into her immediately, “You’ll see what I mean.” Lexa whispers into her ear, and Clarke can’t help the shiver that runs down her spine. Ana returns and Lexa places a quick kiss to Clarke’s cheek. Lexa doesn’t say goodbye because she knows that’s not what this is. “Catch ya’ later Doc!” Her Alpha partner yells and Clarke waves playfully back at her. Her heart clenches as she stares at Lexa’s retreating back, _What did she mean by that?_. Lexa’s chest hurts a little from leaving Clarke behind but she knows she’ll see her again; she had made sure of it. She hasn’t realized she was smiling until Ana gives her a smirk and makes kissing noises, which causing her face to change into a scowl. “Don’t start!” the brunette says getting in the passenger seat. Ana holds her hands up in mock surrender, “I didn’t say anything.” She chuckles lightly as she starts the car.

“Look. Clarke and I are old friends, and we could’ve been something more. I’m trying to make that something more happen now. Okay?” She explains, hoping Ana will just let her be. The other Alpha surprises her my reaching over to squeeze her hand lightly, “Okay.” She reassures before she brings up what they really need to be talking about. “So, I got all the footage for you. We can go over it once we get to your place.” Ana knows her partner is eager to close this case, Azgeda were now a personal enemy for Lexa after how many years she’d spent trying to bust them. The brunette smiled as they pulled up in front of her apartment building, she was dying to sleep in her own bed again. Ana grabbed her things for her again even after Lexa protested and the other Alpha eyed her as she walked up the short stair case to the entrance of the building.When Lexa unlocked the front door and stepped inside she was greeted with soft fur brushing again her leg and little meows. She scooped the small cat into her arms and pet her softly, “Hi sweetie! I missed you so much.” The little bobcat like cat meowed back and gently licked at her chin. “Alright, enough lovey dovey stuff. We have work to do.” Ana said closing the door behind her and pushing past Lexa. The Alpha glared at her partner and the fluff ball in her arms growled. She set Prisa down to the floor and then sat down on the couch with Ana where she had set the laptop up on her coffee table. They spent the next few hours reviewing the footage, when Lexa fell back against the couch exhausted. Her stomach growled and Ana left to get them some take-out.

_Back at the hospital_

Clarke had been curious about Lexa’s promise that she would find out why the Alpha would have to return to the hospital but those thoughts drifted to the back of her mind once she started her rounds. Her 16-hour shift was coming to a close when she made her way to her office, and as soon as she opened the door she was ambushed by the overwhelming scent of Lexa. No, not completely, it was more freshly cut roses than how the taller girl smelled. When she turned on the office light she saw exactly why it had smelled like that. Her office was filled with a dozen vases each filled with a dozen long stem roses that had a slight sparkle to them. Her face flushed and she smiled so wide her cheeks hurt even as they burned from the hot blush already on them. “That idiot.” She said as she chuckled, _That beautiful idiot._ She weaved her way to her desk where she had Lexa’s file.

Clarke noticed a small card sticking out of the vase that was on her desk, ‘ _Would a rose by any other name smell as sweet? Maybe but the sweetest rose of all is named Clarke._ ’ The omega couldn’t help but roll her eyes though her heart fluttered at the carefully planned gesture. Clarke looked through Lexa’s hospital file searching for her phone number when she noticed that the brunette hadn’t signed one of her insurance forms. “So, that’s what she meant.” The blonde sighed, she would have to tell Harper to call Lexa and ask her to come in as soon as possible to sign the paper. She pulled one of the roses out of the closest vase and pressed it softly to her nose and inhaled. The scent made goosebumps erupt all over her skin and she smiled as she leaned back in her chair. She twirled the rose in her fingers and then she was struck with the realization that she had already knew who she wanted. Bellamy had wanted to come home to her, but she wanted to come home to Lexa, to fall asleep and wake up next to her. She let out a heavy sigh before turning on her phone, she cringed at the number of missed calls and texts from Bellamy. Clarke steeled herself and dialed his number.

_Lexa’s Apartment_

Lexa was looking over the most recent video footage when she noticed one of the detectives making a phone call, right after the meeting had been dismissed. He was a transfer from Brooklyn, but he had taken down some Azgeda in his time there so the chief had put him on the task force. The alpha eyed him suspiciously, then she grabbed back the videos from after they had dismissed the meeting where they had told everyone that Lexa was going to be staking them out. Low and behold there he was making another phone call, but she wanted no she needed more evidence. She thought back to when they had a meeting about a year into the task forces creation. Things were going well and Ana had discovered a meeting place that the Azgeda had come to sell weapons in. If they were caught it would have been a huge bust. The Alpha had informed everyone in the task force to be ready for them to bust in the doors and take the Russians out. She grabbed the footage from that month and switched it out with the one she had been looking at. After fast forwarding for a while she finally froze the video and spotted him making a call, a call that led to the entire task force and their precinct looking like idiots when they burst into an empty warehouse. That’s when Ana came in two bags in her arms and bringing with her the smell of chicken chow mein. “I found him.” She said as she grabbed one of the bags from her partner. “No way.” The honey-blonde said in dis-belief, “Way. Check it out.” Lexa ran through her theory and the matching timeline to the footage and Ana smacked her hand on the table. “That bastard!” she growled out.

“Right! We should have known something was up when that Brooklyn transfer had too much Azgeda history.” Lexa grumbled before slurping some noodles off of her chopsticks. “Yea. Well now we got that asshole but let’s wait until morning I want to catch him by surprise.” Ana smirked, she wanted to catch that piece of shit off guard. “Agreed.” The brunette said before her phone started to buzz loudly on the counter. She smiled when she saw the number, “Woods.” ‘ _Hi! Ms. Woods, it seems you didn’t sign one of your insurance forms and we’ll need you to come in as soon as possible to sign it._ ’ Her plan was even more brilliant now than it had been when she first had it and she puffed up her chest a little in pride. Ana rolled her eyes at her partner as she bit down on a spring roll, “Of course. I’ll try to make it in within the next few days.” On the other end Harper smirked and then thanked her before saying goodnight and hanging up. The beta nurse had been in on the plan and had even signed for the roses herself when they arrived. She wanted Clarke to be happy, and it seemed that Lexa made her happy so she was more than willing to help.

“I’m sure the good doctor will be impressed when you make detective tomorrow.” Ana said dodging a swat from Lexa. “Oh, shut up!” the brunette chided her partner but she couldn’t help the butterflies that flew around in her stomach at the thought of seeing Clarke again, and the blonde being impressed with her new promotion. She wondered if the omega had seen the roses she had ordered yet, but she knew that she would find out soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you all think. It's important to me to know if you like my work because I want to publish more. Have a great day!


	9. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leather jacket. Walls. Sexy time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter yet. Also it's 2 a.m. so sorry in advance. Enjoy (:

Two days. It’s been two days since Lexa has last seen Clarke and it bothers her. Things got busy, very busy when they revealed the mole. He’d tried (and failed) to run but Ana had tackled him, leaving a nasty bruise. The chief was proud of the Alpha’s hard team work and that was the last day she had to wear her officers’ uniform. Chief Indra had been excited, well it was hard to tell when she always had the same stoic look on her face, but she had congratulated Lexa, given her a new badge and a pat on the back.

While Ana was interrogating the Azgeda scum at the precinct, Lexa got dressed to finally head back to the hospital. As much as not signing the paper was an excuse to go back and see her favorite blonde, she could end up paying out of pocket for her bills if she took too long. Lexa was dressed in a perfectly fitting pair of navy blue jeans, black boots, a crisp white button up and her favorite leather jacket. She wanted to impress Clarke and she wore her new badge on a chain around her neck in hopes that it would. 

Clarke is sitting in her office and it’s hot, it way too fucking hot and her clothes are starting to stifle her. She wants to go home because she’s been waiting barely two days for Lexa to come back to the hospital and yet she misses her like she misses sleep on long shifts. Unfortunately, she can’t go home, not yet, she has to finish these order forms or they won’t get their extra supplies before the holiday injury rush starts this year. The feeling of her heavy cotton coat had been long discarded on the opposite end of the room, but she still felt the thin sheet of sweat on her skin. She grabbed the papers off her desk to bring to Harper, her ocean blue eyes spared a glance at her coat but she abandoned it. The cool air that hit her skin when she opened her office door was a sweet relief and it occurred to her that maybe something was wrong. 

Lexa had just finished signing the paper and was talking happily with Harper when a sweet smell drifted into her nose from around the corner. The smell was an all too familiar one of berries and summer, all her muscles went tense for a moment. Her feet instantly carried her to follow the very tempting scent, and far too predictably she walked right into the source. Clarke was startled by the sudden firm body in front of her but quickly pulled it together to apologize. “I’m so sor-” When she was greeted by dazzling emerald she couldn't help but smile. “Lexa.” She says her name in relief almost like a weight is lifted with the Alpha’s return to her personal space.

The brunette inhales deeply and she swears she can taste fresh berries on her tongue before she breathes out, “Klarke.” The way Lexa’s tongue clicks on the K in her name sends a slight shiver down her spin, and Clarke feels a rush of blood head south and the start of a distant throbbing. They just stand there, very much in each other’s personal space but they don’t touch. It’s the sound of Harper clearing her throat that wakes them from their strange trance. “Are those the order forms I’ve been waiting for?” Her question is directed at Clarke, who is in fact holding the just mentioned papers in her hand. 

“Yea.” Her voice is a little husky when she says it and when Lexa licks her lips, a blush rises to her cheeks. “Can I have them?” The beta has one arm out stretched and she has raised an eyebrow in both amusement and question. The blonde will have to move away from Lexa if she’s going to give Harper the paper, and her body aches at the thought. When she finally does move, albeit reluctantly, she hears a low growl and the brunette leans slightly as if to block her. “Any day now…” The beta isn’t hiding the smirk on her face at all and Clarke glares at her. 

Then it’s like the sky meeting the green tree tops of the amazon when she looks up at Lexa, “Let’s talk in my office.” The Alpha doesn’t say anything- she can’t- not when she just wants to press the blonde against her to see if she really tastes like summer. She forces her legs to move in the direction she knows the omega’s office is, her inner wolf howls in protest but she forces it down for the moment. The distance from where she was standing to the nurse’s station seems like miles away from Lexa and Clarke is now sure her theory of what the actual fuck is happening, is quickly becoming true.

Harper takes the paper and then crosses her arms, “What?” Clarke is starting to get annoyed and her clothes feel itchy. “You know what. I know you know that you’re going into your heat. You’re lucky this hospital is covered in too many other smells for the other people in here to notice. It won’t be long, Clarke.” _Fuck_ as much as she hates it, the beta is right. She has a day more at best and a few more hours at worst. How had she not seen it coming? “I know, okay?” She runs a hand through blonde locks in frustration. The omega will have to stay at home for a few days and sadly for the hospital she probably has to leave now if she isn’t going to take any suppressants. “Look, I’ll put through all the paper work for you and pass it off as a clerical error so no one knows that you let this catch you off guard.” Harper sets the forms down on her desk and then brings the display on her monitor to life so she can get started. “Thanks...” Clarke says quietly. Her omega is done with this conversation and she wants to get back to Lexa. They need to talk. _right, ‘talk’_

When she opens the door to her office her senses are filled to the bursting with intense Alpha pheromones, which Lexa has been apparently pumping out since she’d gotten into the now seemingly small space. She is staring at the medical degree on the wall when Clarke closes the door behind her. The Alpha turns and a soft smile finds its way to her lips, “Hey.” “Hi.” The omega’s response is suddenly timid, and she blushes when the intense scent of blooming roses causes the throbbing in between her legs to strengthen. “I told you I’d see you again.” Lexa’s voice is low and holds only a slight tone of jesting as she moves toward the blonde.

Clarke stays where she is, almost impatient for the Alpha to be in her space again. She watches the brunette’s eyelids close as she inhales deeply and a pleased rumble starts in her chest. “I-I should probably tell you that I’m going into-” “Heat.” Lexa’s finishes for her and suddenly she seems closer than before, _when did she get so close?_ It doesn’t matter really because when Clarke reaches out to touch Lexa, to ground her? Get her to pay attention so they can talk? She doesn’t know, but when she does the cool feeling of the chain around the brunette’s neck against her sensitive skin sets her off. And she forces the Alpha into her by pulling on the chain. Lexa is pressing close to her and panting against her warm flushed skin. She smells so good to and all Clarke wants is to be filled with her and no one else. “Klarke..” Lexa’s jaw hurts from grinding her teeth, and her pants are way too tight at the front now. On instinct she presses herself against Clarke, who moans at the contact. It’s been years since they had done anything as intimate as sex but that doesn’t stop Clarke from reaching far back into her mind and remembering how perfect it feels to have the Alpha inside of her. She wants the brunette and her inner omega won’t stop her from taking what she wants. 

And just like that her hands are tangled in brown locks and their lips are moving against each other desperately. The feeling of Lexa’s lips against her own is soft but demanding and she’s completely under her spell. Her scrubs are getting increasingly uncomfortable and the throbbing at the apex of her thighs makes her buck against the hardness pressed along her leg. Lexa growls, her tongue swipes at the omegas lips and is quickly granted entrance. “Lex…please.” She breathes the words against the Alpha’s hungry mouth. She doesn’t know what she’s asking for, not exactly she just wants the brunette to do something, anything, she _needs_ her to. 

Lexa’s chest rumbles and her hands push up under the blonde’s shirt to feel her soft skin; her thumbs rub circles into the heated flesh. She kisses along Clarke’s jaw then presses her nose up into the omega’s scent glands, she inhales deeply and she wants to roar at just how fucking delicious she smells. Lexa thinks that she’s never been so hard in her life but maybe it’s just that she’s only ever this turned on when she’s with Clarke. The omega is whining and whimpering now and Lexa tries to clear the haze in her mind, they need to talk about this, but it isn’t going to happen until Clarke gets some kind of release.

Her inner Alpha agrees with the plan she’s somehow managed to form while the omega’s nails dig into her shoulder and Lexa’s hands have made their way to Clarke’s bra and are teasing a stiff clothed nipple. She moans into the Alpha’s ear and Lexa doesn’t want anything more than to pull their pants down and thrust inside to hear Clarke make that sound again. But she has to focus, she can’t just rut into the blonde without her consent so she’ll settle for satiating her curiosity about how Clarke tastes. The pants she wearing aren’t very tight so Lexa let’s her right hand halt it’s torture of a sweet harden bud to slide down to the waist band of Clarke’s scrubs. Shimmering emerald meets glazed over cerulean, and Clarke bites her lip before giving a slight nod. That’s all the permission Lexa needs to allow her hand to slip beneath the waist band of both her pants and her underwear and come into to contact with the omega’s most intimate place. The Alpha groans with how wet Clarke is, she soaked and lean fingers slide through her folds easily. She teases at the omega’s entrance before sliding back up to press against Clarke’s clit. Her insides clench at the tease and then her hips buck and she lets out a loud moan. Lexa rests her face in the crook of her neck where she nips and sucks at the peach flesh.

She keeps the pressure firm as she circles the hard nub and Clarke moans and sighs in her ear. “More…” the request in accented by the upward movement of her hips and Lexa’s fingers slip through the slick juices and place themselves at Clarke’s entrance. She barely gets a moment to hesitate because the omega bucks her hips and a finger glides almost effortlessly inside. Clarke’s eyes are closed and her head rests on the wall behind her as she moans in satisfaction. Not a moment later Lexa adds the second finger because Clarke is so wet and the Alpha knows just one isn’t going to cut it. She thrusts in a steady rhythm that has her grinding her cock against Clarke’s thigh.

Her fingers curve at just the right angle to hit all of the omega’s favorite spots, and soon she’s quivering, tightening and fluttering around Lexa. Her teeth close slightly around the muscle where Clarke’s neck meets her shoulder and needy hands move from digging into her leather jacket to gripping her hair. She bites gently and lavishes her tongue against the creamy skin. Clarke feels like her whole body is on fire and her skin in tingling with the heat that’s rapidly forming in her lower belly. Even Lexa’s fingers make her feel full and her early heat is just barely satisfied with the sensation. Then right when she starts to tighten Lexa pulls out and Clarke isn’t embarrassed about the whine that leaves her lips. 

Before she can voice any further protest Lexa is bowing to her knees in front of Clarke and taking her pants and underwear with her. She pulls one side off then lifts the omega’s toned leg up on to her shoulder and her face is almost pressed into Clarke’s glistening center. She blows against the wet and warm skin of Clarke’s clit and the omega shutters her hands gripping at the Alpha’s long dark tresses. She doesn’t make her omega wait before her tongue is laps at her dripping entrance tasting her. Lexa loves the flavor, summer berries with honey, just like she thought. Her mouth closes around Clarke’s clit again as her fingers slide back inside and start slow, deep thrusts inside.

Lexa flicks her tongue quickly up and down as she moves in and out of Clarke’s increasingly tight entrance. The omega is getting close and Lexa wants a finale that will spark a strong orgasm for her. So she gets her timing just right and just as she presses against Clarke’s g-spot, her teeth bite lightly against her clit. Her whole body jerks and Clarke lets out a moan so gratifying that Lexa smirks even as she laps at the liquid flowing from the omega. When the body above her finally stops spasming, Lexa helps pull Clarke’s pants and underwear back up. She makes sure that blue eyes are watching as she sucks each finger clean before she presses a kiss to puffy pink lips.

Clarke moans at the taste of herself on Lexa’s lips. Her intense orgasm, as exhausting as it was, helped clear her mind. When the kiss breaks soft and mutual, Clarke lets her hands cup the Alpha’s face. It's warm and Lexa leans into her touch, “Thank you.” The brunette chuckles lightly and she smiles at the sweet sound. “Anytime.” Is the response she receives and it makes her blush even harder if that’s possible because the idea that Lexa would get on her knees and pleasure her whenever she wanted makes inner walls clench and her mind flash with so many images. 

She shakes the thought away and focuses on what she wants to say, no, what she _needs_ to say. But Lexa speaks first, “I guess it’s too late to ask you out for coffee.” The statement has the two women laughing into each other, they haven’t separated and neither really wants to. “Probably, but it’s not too late for me to ask…” she trails off not wanting to have to say it. It’s not that she’s shy or embarrassed but despite the fact that Lexa made her cum harder than she had in years, she didn’t think it was right to ask the Alpha to help her. “Ask me.” It’s a whisper, but the command behind it is still clear when Clarke hears it. “Lexa…” she whines, she doesn’t want to, she's afraid. “Klarke.” Her name is followed by a growl and a squeeze on her hips. She feels Lexa’s eyes on her and she doesn’t want to meet them but if she doesn’t then the Alpha might not take her request seriously. Clarke breathes in the calming and arousing scent of trees and rain before looking into jade pools and saying “I need you.” Lexa’s chest rumbles with a purr and she slides her hands up and around the omega, “Anything.” She whispers and their lips brush as she forms the word. “I want you to see me through this. W-Would that be okay?” Her hormones are everywhere and arousal is satisfied for now, so fear has its turn at the wheel. 

“It will certainly be more than _okay_ ” Lexa jokes and Clarke smiles even as she pushes her chest playfully. She’s happy and her Alpha is going to stay with her, now they need to make preparations. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? (; Smutty and Fluffy fun next chapter!


	10. Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times. Fluff too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terrible. Sorry this took forever but here it is. I'm also extending this one more chapter. Tell me what you think, yea?

Clarke’s release only gives them a few minutes to talk about what’s going to happen next. The blonde suggested taking a few suppressants to take the edge off and give them more time to prepare. Lexa had growled at the idea and pushed her nose up under Clarke’s jaw to press against her scent glands. That had led to a not-so wasted five minutes of growling, moaning and making out.

Eventually Lexa texts Ana about the situation and asks for her to get some of her things from her apartment. They drive to Clarke’s apartment in the patrol car, the whole way the omega has the air conditioning cranked all the way up. She had squirmed and whimpered until Lexa had stopped at a red light and kissed her into an exhausted panting mess. 

Clarke is drifting in and out when they finally reach her apartment building. Lexa fishes the keys out of the blonde’s jacket and lets them into the lobby of the building as she carefully cradles Clarke in her arms.

”Clarke…” she says softly. The omega twitches and her eyes flutter open at the sound of Lexa’s voice. “Hey beautiful...” the alpha coos “Where’s your apartment?”

Clarke’s brow furrows and then she mumbles “Second floor…214” before nuzzling into the brunette’s neck and falling back into sleep. 

Lexa manages to get them safely into the apartment, and it’s pretty bare from what she can see. There’s nothing too personal aside from the paintings hanging in the living room. She carries Clarke down the only hallway into the bedroom, where she places the blonde on top of the sheets. The omega kicks them off in a second and Lexa can see the sheen of sweat on her skin. Her inner Alpha huffs in displeasure, her omega is in so much discomfort. 

She explores Clarke’s bathroom in search of the supplies for an idea she has, and once she has everything she makes her way back into the bedroom. Lexa takes off her badge and jacket then rolls her sleeves up her forearms. Careful, so as not to wake the blonde, the brunette strips her of her clothing. She places her sneakers by the door; her socks are next, then her shirt and pants which all get tossed into the hamper. 

Lexa clenches her jaw when she turns back to see Clarke in just her bra and soaked panties lying out on the bed. So much soft and milky skin is exposed to her stare, she swallows to try and focus her mind, even as she can feel her member twitching beneath denim. Lexa kneels by the side of the bed and unhooks the cotton prison around Clarke’s delicious breasts before she eases the omega to lie on her back. They look bigger and softer than Lexa remembers, the sight of pebbled pink nipples has her growing harder and harder by the minute. She decides to get to work before she completely losses focus and she dunks a wash cloth into a bucket of cold water. 

Lexa wipes gently across Clarke’s skin to clean away the sweat and help cool her overheated flesh. Through the whole process, her senses are flooding with fresh waves of Clarke’s pheromones and the soft moans that escape her pink lips. The Alpha has a hard time not just jumping her in her sleep, but she won’t touch between Clarke’s smooth thighs without her consent. She gathers her supplies and takes them into the bathroom, emptying the bucket and tossing the wash cloth in the laundry. Her phone buzzes and she quickly types a reply to Ana that has Clarke’s address. When she turns around the omega is on her side with a pillow between her legs and Lexa tries not to be jealous. She knows that Clarke will probably sleep for another hour or so. She goes into the kitchen to try and prepare for all the food they will eat the next few days. 

When all she can find in Clarke’s fridge is coffee creamer, old take out and beer; Lexa wishes they had prepared better. She sighs and leans back against the counter, when she inhales a groan rumbles in her chest. Even in her sleep Clarke smells so tantalizing and Lexa almost can’t wait for her to wake up so they won’t be parted for days. When there’s a gentle knock on the door, the Alpha rushes to open it. The sight of Ana holding her duffle bag and also a few bags of groceries makes her smile and she’s never been surer that Ana is her best friend. 

“I figured you guys might need some food.” She smirks at Lexa but she doesn’t cross the threshold into Clarke’s apartment. Instead she happily waits by the door while her partner puts the bags in the kitchen then returns for her duffle bag. “I didn’t really grab too many things for going out since I figured you guys would mostly be staying in. But your toothbrush and stuff are in the side pockets.”

“Thank you, Ana. Seriously, you rock!” she pulls her friend into a brief hug before they say their goodbyes and Lexa is back in the kitchen. While she’s putting away a few things in the cabinets, Lexa suddenly feels warm hands on her back. “Klarke.” She says her name warmly as those gentle hands wrap around her waist and she can feel Clarke’s front pressed into her back as she nuzzles into the back of Lexa’s neck. The Alpha inhales deeply as her jaw clenches and she closes her eyes, she can already feel herself pulsing beneath the denim of her jeans and spandex of her underwear. 

“Lex…” Clarke pants in her ear as she places fluttering kisses behind Lexa’s ear. Tan hands grip the one’s around her waist before she starts to turn in the blonde’s hold. Once she has her back to the counter, her hands slip around the Omega’s waist and Clarke’s hands slide into her hair. Their lips meet tenderly at first before quickly escalating into tongue and a little bit of teeth. They’re panting against each other when they break the kiss for air and Clarke’s hands move from Lexa’s hair down to her waistline before they push up under her top to burn a path along her toned abdomen. A groan escapes the Alpha’s lips and she leans her head back a little, exposing the unmarked column of her neck. 

Clarke leans up to lick and nip along the Alpha’s neck as her hands unbutton the denim prison of the thing she wants desperately. A growl erupts from Lexa and Clarke whimpers in response before she surges forward to capture the blonde’s lips and grip her ass. Clarke submits willingly almost desperately as the brunette grabs and kneads at her over heated flesh. Then she’s being lifted by her ass and her legs wrap around a strong waist as Lexa moves them into the bedroom. However before they get there Clarke pushes against her pelvis and the brunette’s back hits the wall in the hallway and the omega smashes their lips together hungrily. Neither can tell whose moans are echoing in their mouths as attack each other with searing kisses and dancing tongues. 

Clarke is grinding her soaked underwear against the spandex of Lexa’s underwear because all their movements have her jeans around her knees. The Alpha’s underwear is wet from all the pre-cum following from the tip of her member and when Clarke’s clit hits just the right spot on her head, she roars. She uses one hand to rip off her jeans before she pushes away from the wall and into the bedroom, where she knows she will ravish the omega until they are tied and sweaty from all their frantic actions. Clarke moans at the sudden complete Alpha dominance and whimpers out when her back hits the bed and Lexa is pressed against her. She tears at Lexa’s shirts which are both quickly disposed of followed by her bra and then her underwear. The Alpha’s chest rumbles with relief when her cock is free and slaps against her abdomen momentarily, she hasn’t been this hard since she presented. 

Clarke’s eyes go a little wide when she looks at the thick and angry member that stands tall between Lexa’s thighs. It’s bigger than she remembers and she’s sure that the empty feeling inside of her will soon be filled. Her thoughts cause a flood of wetness to coat her entrance and the inside of her thighs, Lexa’s inhales deeply and her member twitches in anticipation. 

“I’ll go slow…” she says leaning down and whispering in Clarke’s ear, it sends a shiver through her body and the Alpha preens at the fact that she can give her Omega such pleasure. She holds herself in her hand as she gently presses the tip to Clarke’s entrance, once she’s lined up, her hips push forward slowly and she grits her teeth from the tightness that engulfs her member. Clarke’s head in thrown back against the pillow and her eyes are shut as she grips Lexa’s biceps and her nails dig into the skin. She was right about Lexa being big and she’s glad that the Alpha is going slow no matter how badly her instincts want Lexa to slam into her and ease the hollow feeling inside. 

After a few agonizingly slow minutes, Lexa is fully sheathed inside and both Alpha and Omega sigh in relief before Clarke’s inside squeeze around the thickness inside her. “Lexa, move.” Clarke pleads “please…move.” Lexa’s hips begin to move as she pulls out slowly and then pushes inside again and again establishing a fluid rhythm. “Faster!” The blonde demands because as good as it feels the slowness is almost as much torture as no movement at all. Lexa growls at the command but she lets her Alpha loose to pound into the silky heat surrounding her. Her knot swells and pulses at the base of her cock and Clarke can feel in press into her entrance. Lexa's hips stutter in their rhythm when her knot demands to be squeezed allowing her release. 

“Klarke…” Lexa needs to know if it’s okay, her Alpha wants to push her knot into Clarke and fill her up. Breed her. Claim her. But the brunette would never force her Omega into something she doesn’t want. 

“I want it.” Clarke moans out “Knot me.” Ocean blue is piercing into forest green when she says it but Lexa can see something there is slightly hesitant. 

“A- Are you sure?” She wants to sound confident but her hips are slowing as each thrust she pushes deeper feeling the tightest parts of Clarke and the top part of her knot is beginning to slip into the welcoming entrance. 

“Yes.” The omega blushes as her mind races with the knowledge that her Alpha will soon be flooding her and another rush of liquid allows Lexa’s knot to slip in deeper almost halfway. With her lovers consent, Lexa’s hips push forward now easing her hard and throbbing knot inside while she presses soft kisses and nips lightly at Clarke’s neck. Her gums itch with the urge to bite. Deep. Open flesh and taste copper in her mouth. As much as she wants to however she can feel Clarke tense slightly when she bites a little too hard. The Alpha is unprepared when her knot slips fully inside and is vice gripped by moist, velvet walls. She can’t help it. It’s been far too long since they’ve been intimate like this and Lexa’s jaw snaps into the pillow as she releasing inside the Omega. 

“Lexa!” Clarke calls her name as the warm rush inside her triggers her own orgasm and she whines when her inner Omega is slightly disappointed that she isn’t feeling Lexa’s sharp fangs in her neck, claiming her. They are breathing heavily against each other’s necks as Clarke’s heat calms and Lexa turns them over, where Clarke’s body settles on top of her. The omega places soft kisses against her chest and her knot pluses a little filling her insides just a little more. Clarke moans into Lexa’s breast and clasps her lips around some tender skin creating a hickey. Lexa’s chest rumbles in approval at Clarke marking her if only temporarily. 

Satisfied with her work, Clarke releases the now red-ish purple skin from her mouth to place a tender kiss on Lexa’s lips. “Thank you.” She says softly against them. 

Lexa laughs, “Anytime.” She replies before getting a pinch from Clarke that only makes her laugh a little harder. 

“That’s not what I meant pervert.” The omega says with a wide smile, before her expression turns slightly serious. “I meant thank you for not…you know” 

“Claiming you?” Lexa answers her eyes searching the ceiling for why her chest suddenly aches a little. “I know that you aren’t ready for that.” 

“Not yet.” Clarke says it so softly Lexa almost misses it. It causes her member to twitch and velvet walls to clamp down, sending them into another joint orgasm. When the high has passed again, the omega’s eyes start to droop and Lexa purrs to help lull her into sleep. They will be tied for a while longer and even after that Clarke's heat will act up again and they’ll be back to sweating and groaning and being tied. Soon the blonde’s breathing evens out and Lexa follows behind her, eager to rest before working hard to please her omega again. 

Four days. Clarke heat lasts for four days and during that time they have talked about so many things at least in between the times when Lexa isn’t pounding into Clarke from behind or tasting her summer berry flavor between her legs. On the last day while the omega has her back pressed against Lexa’s front with tan fingers drawing patterns on her arm, Clarke confesses her feelings. 

“I love you.” She says with her eyes closed and her heart beating in sync with the Alpha behind her. The words hang in the air between them comfortable but bordering tense before Lexa speaks. 

“Be mine.” The words are breathed into her ear and make her shiver, her heart swelling with a strong feeling. “Not a claim. Just a relationship.” 

“Ok. I mean yes. I’d love that.” Clarke says happily pulling strong, smooth arms around her and pressing a kiss into Lexa’s hand. She can feel Lexa’s smile against her skin before kisses are pressed into the now marked flesh of her back. 


	11. Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This final chapter is for those still waiting on it. Sorry it took forever and thanks for all the encouragement!

4 Months Later

Clarke can’t believe it, she's staring at her phone and the message from Lexa that's open on the screen. The little grey bubble reads

**Lexa: I think I have the flu :/ and I don’t want to get you sick. We can celebrate in a few days.**

The omega is completely shocked because does Lexa really think that Clarke is going to accept that pathetic excuse. They’re supposed to celebrate the Alpha’s twenty-sixth birthday tonight, it’s the whole reason Clarke is wearing a sinfully scarlet, backless dress and strappy black heels that make her legs look even longer and toner than they already are. She didn’t put all this effort into her outfit and spend hours doing her hair and make-up, just to stay home because Lexa is sick. 

The blonde rummages through the medicine cabinet in her bathroom then places an online order for soup at Lexa’s favorite restaurant before grabbing her purse and texting her stubborn girlfriend. 

**Clarke: On my way babe! I’ll take care of you tonight. <3 **

Lexa isn’t surprised that Clarke isn’t going to let her spend her birthday alone but before she can text the omega back pleading her to stay home, a massive stinging pain shoots up her spine. Her phone slips from her hand and falls to the floor. Lexa is sweating and her cock is hard against her stomach as she lies in her bed. Of course, it would be this morning that her rut had decided to kick in. _Why is it always on my birthday?_ She doesn’t have too long to think about it before her member pulses and more pre-cum leaks onto her toned abdomen. Lexa doesn’t want to touch it, she doesn’t want her pheromones to flood her flat even more than they already have but the longer she lays here the more aggressive and violent she feels. 

Her rut crawls around just underneath her skin, it makes her gums burn and her jaw aches from clenching it so hard. Her body is on fire, its a miracle she can even stand the feeling of the sheets on her skin. Long brown locks are tied in a loose and messy bun that is doing a poor job of keeping her hair away from her soaking flesh. At this point her penis has gone from its normal sun-kissed tan to a swollen and stinging blush which makes silent tears pool in her eyes then make a daring escape down the side of her face. The Alpha gives in to her desire, there is too much pain for her not too. All the pre-cum that has been leaking from her slit is plenty of lubricant for her hand which carefully grasps her swollen member. The feeling of her soft skin against the feverish flesh of her cock sends a pulse of both pleasure and pain shooting up her body. As her hand moves up and down her length Lexa's heart beat picks up and she starts to pant. Her eyes are screwed shut as flashes of blonde hair and a sultry sapphire gaze rush through her minds eyes. 

"Klarke.." she breathes out as she thinks about what it would feel like for the omega to take her member into her mouth. How soft those golden tresses would feel in her hand as she grips lightly onto Clarke's head. Then she would look down and the image nearly makes her come in that moment. When she would see her cock disappearing inside the wet warmth of Clarke's mouth and the omegas pupils would be blown wide with a ring of royal blue around them piercing into Lexa's forest green.

While they would be staring each other down, a fair and slender hand would reach up to caress Lexa's knot. Her own hand follows the scenario to help her along. It's hot, hard and aching for attention. The gentle massage makes her shudder with pleasure and whine for release. It's fast approaching, Lexa and her imaginary Clarke can tell as her hand speeds up. The blonde in her mind has a slight smirk on her face before she takes the Alpha all the way into her mouth with her throat muscle pulling at the aching member when she swallows. Right before her mind can even process it, her knot tightens and then explodes when her hand swipes and twists around the head of her cock.

Lexa lets out something between a pained groan and pleasured roar as she cums all over her hand and stomach. Her hand is moving slower now as her breathing slowly evens out. Her member is still hard but the pain she was feeling is significantly diminished. The brunette forces herself out of bed and into the bathroom where she re-does her hair in a more proper yet still messy bun. She's too sweaty and the idea of a cold shower makes her whine so loud that she blushes. The Alpha grabs her plushiest towel and then turns on the shower as cold as it could get. The freezing water feels like heaven on her skin, it helps to calm her fever and her raging mind. Her member is still pulsing and before it can convince her to bring herself to orgasm once more, Lexa cleans her body and exits the shower. She wraps the towel around her waist then searches for a clean sports bra. Just as she slips it over her head, there’s a light knock at the door. Her member twitches excitedly because that can only be Clarke.

Lexa takes a breath to prepare her before going to the door. Both Alpha and Omega are surprised at what is revealed to them when the chestnut barrier between them opens. Clarke is hit with the alluring rosewater scent of Lexa’s rut and a whine escapes her lips. Lexa is in complete awe of how sexy and oh-so-fuckable her girlfriend looks. Her golden tresses are beautifully curled and that slit in her dress makes her cock pulse. She growls when she notices how dangerously the dress dips to reveal Clarke’s breasts. Clarke is the first to compose herself and walks past the Alpha’s form toward the kitchen.

“S-so you’re not sick?” she tries to be stern but Lexa’s scent is curling around her.

“I-I’m sorry…” the words come out gravely and when it reaches Clarke’s ears, she has to clench her thighs together.

She rests the bag of food on the counter behind her before turning around to face Lexa again. Which, in retrospect, turns out to be a _terrible?_ idea. Because in this moment the towel around the slender Alphas’ waist decides that it’s given up fighting against Lexa’s hard on and drops to the floor around her feet. Now Lexa’s thick, hard cock is exposed to a sultry blue gaze. A wave of pheromones floods the apartment and Clarke has to stifle a moan that follows the shiver that runs up her spine.

“Klarke” it comes out in a whine from supple lips.  
Taught shoulders are shaking as a strong hand reaches down to grasp the throbbing fixture at the apex of her thighs. It takes everything inside of Clarke not to listen to her inner Omega and get on her knees to satisfy the clear desire in green eyes.

“Why did you lie to me Alexandria?” A perfectly shaped eyebrow is arched at Lexa while soft hands are placed on Clarkes’ hips to form the spitting image of a stern girlfriend. The Alpha groans when she hears her full name pass through soft pillow lips.

“I-I’m waiting” she didn’t mean to stutter but Lexa is taking slow but purposeful steps forward, her brain has only half acknowledged that a question was asked. Her hungry gaze washes over the Omega from head to chest to legs then back up to where Clarke’s plump bottom lip is trapped between her teeth.

“Lex...” the name comes out in a warm breath of air between them.

Lexa’s forehead lies against her own, dark forest green hold the steely gaze of piercing ocean blue as the space between their bodies shrinks. Lexa is the one who breaks their eye contact to bury her nose in her girlfriends’ neck; she laps and nips at the tender flesh. A pleased rumble sounds in her chest at the little gasps escaping Clarke’s mouth. Delicate fingers tangle in brown locks and pull the resisting Alpha from her resting place, a growl rumbles in her throat at being disrupted but Clarke’s lips pressed against hers quickly changes her tune. Their kisses are desperate and it’s a battle for control of it, Lexa’s right hand slides down to grasp under her girlfriend’s thigh which automatically wraps around her waist.

A quick adjustment and Clarke can feel Lexa’s cock pressed against her as she grinds down on her warm wetness. Aching teeth and a curious tongue return to their spot on Clarke’s neck, it feels like the room is on fire as her head tilts back to give her more access. Clarke’s heart is racing, her eyes are closed and she’s panting.

“Alex…” she moans out when white teeth clamp down particularly hard on her scent gland. All she wants is to be flesh to flesh with her omega and Lexa has reached her breaking point with this dress being in her way.

“Off.” She grunts into Clarke’s ear. “Take this off, or I’ll tear it off.” A growl let’s her know she’s not playing around.

The dominant and slightly threatening tone sends a shiver through Clarke’s body. The knowledge that her new and actually quite expensive dress might become a casualty drags her temporarily out of the lusty haze. She pushes Lexa away to take off her shoes, before running her hand through Lexa’s hair as she leans into the contact. Her viridian eyes are watching her with a longing and she sees the animal inside her girlfriend and how hard she is holding back. Clarke cups Lexa’s face in her hands and brings their foreheads together once more.

“Hey. I’m here.” Her whispered words make tan shoulders shake, “ok? I’m right here.”

Lexa wraps her arms gently around Clarke and pulls them impossibly closer. “Klarke...” she murmurs into blonde curls.

“hmm” is the Omega’s soft response as she enjoys the simple warmth and comfort of being held so close to her girlfriend.

“I love you.” She melts at Lexa’s words, shifting so she can press her lips close to her ear.

“Take me to bed Lex.” The hushed words are breathed into a reddened ear which receives a tempting nip to the lobe.

Lexa leans back with a smirk on her lips as she lifts Clarke up so silky legs can wrap around her waist. Everything is slower when they get to Lexa’s bedroom, her scent is so strong in here. It makes Clarke wonder just what had her girlfriend been up to before she got here. Tan hands slip the dress off of her carefully and it forms a scarlet puddle on the floor. Every move Lexa makes now feels reverent, like she’s worshipping every inch of the Omega’s skin. Which is exactly what she’s doing.

Pale fingers are clutching the sheets as soft lips ghost across her chest. Then down her stomach and finally the pressure increases when they reach her clit. Alphas always take from their Omega’s during their rut but Lexa has always been a giver when it comes to Clarke. And Clarke does cum, twice, before she feels the solid heavy weight of her girlfriend’s member.

An emerald gaze asks for her permission, even as she can hear the rumbling in Lexa’s chest and her arms shake from the restraint. A comfortable smile forms on her face before her lips push against Lexa’s and she wraps her legs around her waist. With permission given Lexa begins to push forward, they both let out a moan of satisfaction. After a moment the Alpha sets a steady but firm pace, giving the occasional deep long stroke inside of her Omega. This time isn’t like during Clarke’s heat, when it was rough, desperate and all about feeling pleasure at each other’s touch.

Now they were making love, and it was a whole new pleasure. Her nails are biting into the flesh on Lexa’s back, the movement of her hips is slowing down, becoming a deep and purposeful pushing. Clarke can feel the thick knot pushing against her.

“It’s okay. Give it to me.” She breathes out.

This kind of deep filling has her on the fringes of ecstasy, and she pushes up into Lexa’s movements causing a growl from the brunette. It makes Clarke snap her head back and reveal her neck as Lexa’s knot starts to sink in. Instead of teeth, it’s soft lips that kiss and suck on her scent gland. It’s funny how Clarke was the one saying she wasn’t ready yet. It’s funny because the moment Lexa’s knot slips inside and seals her up, Clarke cums. And it’s Clarke who slips beneath the Alpha’s jaw and sinks her teeth into Lexa’s skin.

The feeling of Clarke’s claim on her, triggers Lexa’s orgasm and she lets out a roar before her own sharp teeth penetrate the supple flesh of Clarkes’ body and completes their mating bond. As they come down from the height of their climaxes, Clark licks at her bite mark on the Alpha’s neck. She purrs against warm skin when the Alpha’s tongue helps to soothe the bite on Clarke’s skin. Carefully Lexa rolls on to her back so that Clarke is lying on her chest. They will be tied together for at least an hour. Slender fingers rub soothing patterns on to Clarke’s back as their breathing syncs up.

“I don’t regret it.” It’s Clarke who breaks the silence first and the muscles in Lexa’s body release the last bit of tension in them.

“I didn’t—We haven’t…I mean-” Lexa stutters trying to find the right words.

“Shhh..” Clarke kisses her to settle her Alpha down. “I’m ready for this now.” Green eyes still look skeptical. “The very intense moment may have made me actually reach out but I wanted to claim you. Make you all mine.” The last part of her sentence is said with the most loving look on Clarke’s face. Lexa’s pushes forward and places kisses all over the Omega’s face sending her into a fit of giggles. That is until the Alpha flips them over again with every intention of giving Clarke another mind numbing orgasm.

************************

It’s three hours later that Clarke is relaxing in Lexa’s bathtub while _her_ Alpha cooks them some dinner. She’s running her fingers slowly over her mark when a small ball of fluff jumps up on the ledge of the tub. Clarke yelps in surprise only to find Lexa’s cat Prisa is looking at her with golden eyes.

“Hi there!” she says happily as she watches Prisa’s tail sway behind her.

“Mrrow” is the response she receives before there’s a paw on her shoulder and a rough tongue licking her noses. And just as suddenly as she came the feline was gone.

“Nice to meet you too.” Clarke says with a small laugh.

“Who are you talking to?” Lexa’s asks as she enters the bathroom.

“Your very strange cat.” The Omega replies before tossing some bubbles from the bath at her Alpha.

“Is that so?” The Alpha says with a very mischievous look on her face. That’s when she starts to get into the tub, “Lex! What are you doing?” Clarke laughs because her mate is fully clothed.

“I’m trying to get a kiss.” Her words are breathed between them before they meet in a gentle and passionate kiss.

Clarke is happy in this moment with her Alpha fully clothes but soaking wet and giving her kisses. And Lexa glows now that the girl she’s loved all her life is finally hers to share her whole life with. No matter what challenges lay ahead they will always have each other.


End file.
